


dnf oneshots

by notdrista



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom
Genre: Bottom George, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay - Freeform, DNF, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, George - Freeform, Gream - Freeform, Love, M/M, Minecraft, NSFW, Porn, Romance, Sex, Ship, Smut, Smutshots, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Freeform, dreamandgeorge, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, fluffshots, gayship, georgeanddream, georgexdream - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, minecraftyoutubers - Freeform, nick - Freeform, oneshots, sapnap - Freeform, sfw, top dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdrista/pseuds/notdrista
Summary: dreamnotfound oneshots! smut and fluff :)! NO REPOSTING !
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. dreaming [fluff]

**Author's Note:**

> hey! you should follow my socials:  
> insta: yourdaliydoseofdnf  
> tiktok: candaceisonline / roxywritesfanfics  
> wattpad: notdrista
> 
> ! NO REPOSTING !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream daydreams about him and george...
> 
> ! NO REPOSTING ANYWHERE !

dream sits at his desk in his messy room. on the desk are wild pages of homework, or other resources he got online and printed. the rest of his room is pretty wild too, with an unmade bed, papers and clothes everywhere.

while struggling to do his homework, dream finds himself dozing, into a quite relaxing dream.

this dream, is quite simple. he lays in the sun, with george holding his hand on a beach. just listening to the waves, feeling the breeze of the wind softly touching his skin,

with george being so close was so relaxing, he wish it could stay like this forever.

randomly, dream decided to hug george. why? just because. he had the sudden urge to. he went closer to george, and hugged him. george embraced him, letting the hug turn into a soft cuddle. it was amazing

him and george sit like that for a long time, a dream that feels so real— which dream wish could happen all the time.

unfortunately, all good things come to an end. he slowly woke up to the soft sounds of his boyfriend asking him to wake up

"george...?" the dark-blonde said, with a low and sleepy voice.

"hey dreamie, had a good dream again?"

dream slowly nods his head. the drowsiness he left in his dream must have carried over to real life. yawning, he says, "georgee, can we cuddle please..?"

george let out a small giggle, before saying, "sure, but after you finish your homework."

dream lets out a groan, and continues to do his homework, waiting for the cuddles that come after.


	2. give me a clue [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream doesn't want to give george a clue...
> 
> ! no reposting anywhere !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are my socials:  
> insta: yourdailydoseofdnf  
> tiktok: candaceisonline / roxy write fanfics  
> wattpad: notdrista
> 
> ! NO REPOSTING ANYWHERE !

they were sat on the sofa watching television, snuggled up together with dream spooned up against george's warm comforting body.

it was now just three days until george's birthday and george hadn't asked dream about his present once the whole day.

dream knew it was bound to come up before long though. he felt george's fingers gently caressing the front of his stomach and sighed in utter peace. george bent down to kiss the side of his face, nuzzling his nose into dream's skin.

"can't you give me a clue?" george asked a few moments later. his hand was slowly, smoothly travelling up the underside of dream's t-shirt.

"no!" dream replied resolutely despite knowing george was about to try blackmail the dirty way, causing his breath to hitch as george's fingers brushed over his left nipple. "besides, if i give you a clue, you might guess and then it would spoil the surprise."

"surprises are over-rated dream." george whispered into his ear, "let me give you an example... if i was to tell you my plan of action is giving your rapidly rising cock..."

george's hand had made it's way down the front of dream's trousers and was rubbing against his half hard penis, "a little oral attention... does that mean the night is ruined because you are now informed? i don't think so..."

dream couldn't help the small moan that escaped when he learnt what george was going to do, as well as the feelings george was causing with his hand down his front.

"in fact, i think it adds to the heat of the occasion. i'm going to enjoy taking you in my hot wet mouth dream. i'm going to love the taste of you on my tongue. i'm going to make you come hard in my mouth, yelling my name." the fingers inside his trousers dipped into dream's boxers and wrapped around his erection.

george's thumb swiped gently over the end reducing dream to a panting puddle in george's embrace. "oh my god dream, you are such an eager boy. my fingers on your erection can feel how much you like my words." george licked the side of dream's neck then gave it a little bite.

"georgeee" dream reached his arms up awkwardly to capture george's face and pulled him in for a kiss. he shifted round so they were in a better position, dream now on his back. the kiss was passionate and dream was desperate in his need.

george managed to slide over dream and onto the floor so he was kneeling. his lips left dream's to make their way hotly down his neck.

george's fingers were quickly undoing the front of dream's trousers and in response to feeling his erection rubbed again, dream almost screamed. he had one hand gripping the side of the sofa and the other had found george's shoulder and gripped that.

when george tried tugging his trousers down, dream lifted his hips, eager to speed things along. his boxers quickly followed.

"george, holy shit" george's hand was giving him incredible pleasure that shot through his body like lightening. His lips were captured again in a brief but hot kiss before george replaced his hands with his mouth.

"FUCK!" dream cried out loudly as he felt george's talented tongue around the end of his erection and the rest of him being engulfed by the smaller's hot wet mouth.

He knew george had just laughed a little at his exclamation; george always found giving dream head an entertaining past-time.

the vibrations of george's laughter just made the whole experience even better. dream could feel himself rushing at full speed towards his climax. his hand had moved up into george's ebony hair, his fingers threaded through the soft strands.

dream was vaguely aware of moving his hips up to meet george's mouth as he began to deep throat him. He was also aware that he was yelling incoherently at the top of his lungs now.

then he became aware of george's finger gently sliding into his arse and massaging him from the inside out. dream came hard, in george's mouth, crying out his lover's name.

"g-george" dream whispered whilst trying to catch his breath. he needed to kiss george and he was too far away. george, however, had guessed his need.

he saw george's eyes above him, smiling, before he was captured in a loving kiss. he pulled george's body up onto the sofa and held him tight to him.


	3. fire? [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream sets the saucepan on fire during george's birthday...
> 
> ! no reposting !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are my socials:  
> insta: yourdailydoseofdnf  
> tiktok: candaceisonline / roxywritefanfics  
> wattpad: notdrista
> 
> ! NO REPOSTING !

george woke up with a huge smile on his face, it was his birthday. even better, this was the second one he was celebrating with his boyfriend, dream. he rolled over, expecting to be surrounded by his boyfriend's warmth, but instead found himself reaching for nothingness.

he cracked an eye open in confusion, his brain still a bit muddled from sleep. he was almost always the early riser between the two, dream being more of a night owl.

he stretched, feeling the satisfaction of his bones popping after a long night's rest. he and dream had originally planned on watching movies last night but had ultimately fallen asleep, cuddling each other. not that he was complaining.

he took a few more seconds in bed, before getting up to get ready for the day. dream had been completely tight-lipped about what he had planned for george's birthday. george wasn't stupid, he knew that dream did have something planned for him. he wasn't one of those people who instantly thought everyone had forgotten their birthday if they went 2 minutes without attention.

last year, the first birthday he had spent with dream, they had gone to a late-night arcade. he smiled softly as the memories of that night flooded his brain. how dream had utterly destroyed him in at DDR, or their chip he photo booth kids. he definitely considered it one of their best night of his life, and he was excited to see what was in store for today

he threw on a light tee shirt and sweatpants, knowing full well, he wod probarly have to change into more normal clothes later in the day.

then again, he still had no clue what dream had planned. for all he knew, they could spend the day inside, cuddling and watching movies. that didn't sound half-bad

taking a quick glance out the window as he brushes his teeth, showing him that it was nice and sunny outside. he hoped that the weather would feel as good as it looked. after all, humidity is very deceiving.

after he finished cleaning himself up in the bathroom, he made his way over to the kitchen in the shared apartment. they had moved in together long before they had started dating.

i wonder if that's why we even developed feelings for each other in the first place, george thought to himself, knowing full well that he had his crush on dream a long time before they ever met in person.

george was so lost in thought, that when he walked into the kitchen, he didn't even notice the mess. it was when he spotted dream standing in the middle of the kitchen, covered head to toe in random food scraps and smiling bashfully, he took in the state of the room.

there were splatters of food everywhere, bits and pieces of eggs stained the cupboards, the yolks still running down the pristine white wood. there seemed to be a white substance, which george assumed was milk, that was leaking from the fridge

pancake batter seemed to coat the countertops, and the ceiling too, by the looks of it. the main think that caught his eye though, was the saucepan that was currently up in flames on the stovetop.

george took a long breath, before speaking in the calmest voice he could muster. "dream," he started, watching as the main in question fidgeted in from of him. "why the hell is the kitchen on fire?"

george watched as dream opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, seemingly looking for a valid answer. "well, technically only the pan is on fire?" dream said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

a small, weaker part of him started cooing at how cute dream looked like this, all embarrased and shy, but he pushed those thought to the back of his brain. he could deal with those thought later.

"okay fine." george agreed. "why is the saucepan on fire?"

dream looked away from him. "well, uh," he mumbled, trying not to jumble his words roger her, hands rubbing each other. "i was trying to make you breakfast, because, well, it's your birthday, and i know last year's birthday was epic, and i wanted this one to be epic as well, but i just can't cook, and ugh i'm sorry for ruining your special day, ill clean it up-"

george cut off dream's self-deprecating mumbles with a kiss. he could feel dream practically melt into it, holding into him. it was a soft kiss, a simple press of lips, and they could both feel the love radiating off another

george smiled into the kiss, which caused dream to start giggling. soon, his giggles turned into laughter, and george joined in. they both laughed as they pulled apart, staring at the mess around them.

"so, just to clarify, you're not mad about the mess? dream asked hesitantly after a minute, causing george to give off a chuckle. "of course not," he clarified, wanting to make sure dream knew he wasn't upset. "it's the thought that counts, and this is by far one of the more, interesting birthday breakfasts i've had."

they both giggles and went to grab the cleaning supplies. scraping off cold pancake batter from the ceiling wasn't how george imagined his birthday would go, but he wouldn't have any other way.


	4. masterpiece [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george sucks dream off and interesting- stuff happens... 
> 
> ! no reposting anywhere !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are my socials:  
> insta: yourdailydoseofdnf  
> tiktok: candaceisonline / roxywritefanfics  
> wattpad: notdrista 
> 
> ! NO REPOSTING ANYWHERE !

his lips make their way around george's collarbones, dream keeps his thigh pressed down on george's dick. giving enough pressure and friction for pleasure to tingle up george's spine but nowhere near enough.

"you have to tell me what you want so i can give it to you george"

george gathers the last remnants of his coherency to answer. "i-i want to suck your dick"

dream pauses in his movements before groaning low in his throat, moving his head to kiss george with more tongue and teeth than actual lips, it's so hot and george is unbearably hard. dream eventually breaks away, getting up to unfasten his belt.

george watches him for a moment, completely mesmerized, before sitting up and pushing dream's hands away. dream raises an eyebrow and george flushes. "i want to do it"

That gets him a smile and a nod.

george proceeds to take off his shirt and pants while dream watches. he's still sitting on the edge of the bed, with Atsumu towering over him. the slight shame of being totally naked when dream is fully clothed only makes his arousal burn brighter.

dream's gaze holds nothing but desire and george feels like he's being preyed upon. like dream is staring at a meal he can't wait to devour whole.

he gets looked at up and down and notices the way dream's pupils dilate the longer he keeps his eyes on george's body, the emerald green of his irises becoming a ring. george watches as dream bites his bottom lip

his fingers twitch as if they can't help but want to touch. george takes in every shift of dream's body, creating patterns in the mindless, lust-filled movements, storing them away in his memory to be looked at later.

sucking in a breath after a long couple of seconds; that felt entirely too short, george pulls dream in by his hips so his crotch is level with george's face. his hands trace along the exposed skin of dream's legs through the rips in his jeans. stopping for a second to come up and pop open the button.

george catches the zipper of the fly with his teeth and looks up at dream through his eyelashes, slowly dragging the zipper down. dream holds his gaze and brings a hand up to sweep george's hair off his forehead.

"god, your so beautiful" george preens under the praise.

any other day, he'd be all for mouthing along the hardness of dream's dick through his tight boxers, soaking the fabric in saliva. this isn't any other day though, george is impatient and strung so tight, it's astounding he hasn't snapped yet.

he shoves dream's jeans and underwear halfway down his thighs without any preamble and takes a moment to stare at his dick.

it's so big.

if george was drooling right now, he wouldn't be surprised. breathing in dream's musky smell, he uses the extra saliva to spit on his palm before wrapping it around the base of dream's dick.

giving a firm tug upward and stopping to squeeze just under the head. george watches as dream's head falls back when he groans, bucking his hips into george's hand.

encouraged by the response, he moves forward and licks around dream's dick while his fist keeps a steady rhythm. he dips his tongue into the slit at the head and laps up the precum. dream's hips buck forward again and his hand comes around to grip the back of george's head, pulling on his hair lightly.

he moans as george wraps his lips around the head and sucks. "fuck yes, just like that."

george moans and digs his nails into dream's thighs. he sinks his head lower, swirling his tongue and sucking, before coming back up. he repeats the process until his nose touches dream's stomach. dream is long and thick and he goes so far down george's throat it's painful. It's painful but it's so good.

george swallows around dream's cock and feels the sting in his scalp from the hand tugging at his hair. it's worth it though, to hear dream groan and pant and desperately try to keep a grasp on reality.

he keeps up the rhythmic bobbing of his head, increasing the pace every now and then only to slow down. george alternates between swallowing around dream's dick and shallow bobs of his head.

dream lets him set the pace, not pushing george's head down, not pulling him off. he can tell that dream is holding back from moving, shaking with the effort it must be taking, but george doesn't want that. he wants his throat fucked raw

tapping a finger against dream's thigh, george looks up and hopes dream gets the message. he apparently does because he growls before gripping george's hair in a tight fist and dragging him up slightly only to slam him back down, effectively choking george on his dick.

"you want me to fuck your mouth?"

george moans brokenly and dream picks up the pace, relentlessly shoving himself down george's throat.

tears are trailing along george's cheeks and there's drool dripping from his chin but dream must really like the sight because he just pulls george's hair harder. his other hand tracing the corner of george's mouth, stretched wide around dream's cock.

"oh my god george, look at you. your a fucking mess."

george lets out a pitiful sob, the sound garbled with dream in his mouth. his jaw and throat are aching but he loves it. george is a slave beneath dream's fierce gaze and his moans are george's command.

"hah. ah, shit- god, your so good sweetheart, so fucking good. your taking my dick so well."

dream's voice is lower and rougher than george has ever heard and it settles under his skin like crackling electricity. if he keeps talking like that george is going to cum without even being touched. dream slams his hips forward a couple more times, forcing george to gag on his dick, before completely pulling him off.

george whines at the sudden, unexpected loss but, dream yanks the hair at the base of his skull, making george look up at him. their eyes meet and george freezes at the carnal hunger swimming in the depth of dream's eyes.

"'i'm gonna cum all over that pretty face, your all mine."

george moans, unashamed, at the words. he likes that idea very much. george finally gives in and attends to the painful throbbing of his own dick. wrapping a hand around it, the first touch he's had since they started. it sends an inferno of heat through him, making him choke down a sob.

dream growls, one hand still in george's hair while the other jerks himself off furiously. george matches the pace on his own cock. "cum all over me dream, please." dream tenses before groaning louder than before, muscles coiled like a snake ready to strike. he spills himself on george's face in long ropes, moaning low and breathy.

his body is shuddering, beads of sweat running down his temple. his face is flushed and his parted lips glisten in the city lights streaming in through the window.

shit.

dream is a masterpiece.

george can't look away and the sight sends him over the edge. he gives a few more tugs on his cock and the orgasm that sears through him has his head going blank. white-hot pleasure replaces the flow of his blood. broken, scratchy moans and whimpers of dream's name fall from his lips like piano notes.

he can only guess what he looks like. eyes rolled back and chest heaving from the force of his own orgasm. the murky white of his release splattered across his abdomen. dick still half-hard with his tongue lolling out, collecting most of dream's cum.

the rest falling on his cheeks and eyelids, the edges of his hair. dripping down the corner of his lips onto his chin. george's face is a mosaic of tears and drool and cum and it's filthy but he's never felt more satisfied

he slowly comes down from his high, breathing ragged and dream isn't faring much better. not so lost in the clouds anymore, george finally registers dream's taste. it's salty and a little bitter but so fucking good.

george wants to drink him in for days. completely lost in everything dream, george doesn't register the phone hovering above him until there's a sound of a camera shutter.

"did- did you just take a picture?" george croaks out.

dream smiles down at him, throwing the device aside and swiping a thumb across george's cheek, collecting his own cum. he parts george's lips and slips it inside his mouth, hand hooked under his chin. george sucks obediently.

"you looked so pretty, couldn't help myself." george moans around the finger. if he looked pretty then dream looked downright stunning. this man is going to be the death of him.

gently, dream extracts himself from george, slipping his thumb out and getting a towel. he wipes george down before laying him back on the bed. george is already throbbing but he only gets harder as dream takes off all his clothes and reaches into the nightstand for lube and condoms. the anticipation simmering in his bones makes his breaths come out shallow.

george takes the time dream is preoccupied to stare. there's miles and miles of tan skin that george wants to map with his lips. he wants to dip his tongue into the contours of dream's biceps and abs and thighs.

dream's hair is disheveled and strands are sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat. It reflects the street light streaming into the room, forming a halo above his head. his muscles ripple with the slightest movement, skin flushed and a light sheen of sweat making him glow.

he's bathed in a multiplex of colour and george feels like he's looking at a work of art. clearly, god spent a little more time on dream sculpting him out of gold- than he did with the rest of humanity

how did george get so lucky?

"'dream," he whispers, getting a soft hum in response.

"you're gorgeous."

that has dream freezing. he turns to look at george, slowly approaching him before slotting himself between george's legs again, this time on his knees. dream smiles at him softly, stroking a hand up and down george's thigh.

"your the ones that's gorgeous george."

george breathes out shakily. he sits up slightly to wrap his arms around dream's neck, dragging him down and kissing him hard enough to bruise. dream kisses him back just as hard.

they pull away for a moment and george ghosts his fingers down the back of dream's neck.

"i love you."

half-lidded eyes meet his own and dream brushes his answer along the seam of george's lips.

"i love you moree"

dream pulls george into a kiss before he can respond but the words linger in his mind.

while they're kissing, dream lifts him slightly and slips a pillow underneath his hips. he hears the click of the lube being opened and exhales lightly into dream's parted mouth.

george senses more than sees dream warming the lube between his fingers. there's a question floating in his gaze when they part and Shouyou smiles softly.

"i'm sure."

dream returns the smile and starts lightly tracing the raised skin of his rim but not moving beyond that. before george can complain, he feels fingers tracing down his nose. realizing he's closed his eyes, he opens them slowly, watching as dream's eyes flit across his face. george almost feels self-conscious under the observation.

"what is it?"

dream smiles and leans down to kiss him quickly.

"just thinking about how lucky i am."

george's breath stutters to a stop. his chest is clenching so hard, he wonders if his heart is still beating. 

fuck, that sends a rush of happiness through george, so strong, he's left breathless.

his.

dream is his.


	5. first kiss [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george gets his first kiss...
> 
> ! no reposting !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my socials!:   
> insta: yourdailydoseofdnf  
> tiktok: candaceisonline / roxywritefanfics  
> wattpad: notdrista
> 
> ! NO REPOSTING !

george's pov

i can see him now, familiar sable strands draping his forehead and meeting his thin eyebrows. familiar curves falling into collarbones peeking through soft skin, following broad shoulders into toned arms and arched fingers adorned with rough-cut nails. his eyes could light up glimmers in the sky, lighthouses accompanying their navy ocean blue.

i can feel it now, heartbeat stumbling into a crazed rush, tripping over its own desire to feel his skin on mine. it's washing over me, this unfamiliar feeling that's beginning to accompany him. there's a part of me that wishes i could stop it and there's a part of me that knows i'm lying.

"oh, george." it's worsening now, and i'm yearning for him to say my name over and over again, just like that. i'm itching for him to say it on lazy sunday mornings and frenzied twilights and in empty classrooms and shared apartments.

"dream." i push the words out of my throat, awkwardly perching myself beside him. now our legs are touching and there's a creeping heat under my skin that's urging me to close the gap.

i push my emotions far enough away to notice him let a breath escape his lungs before he speaks. "i just...wanted to make sure you weren't freaking out. for the mcc tomorrow"

that's right. i can't screw anything up. i can't cost us the game. "no, uh, everything's fine."

dream lets out a half-hearted, airy laugh as if he was stupid to say anything in the first place. "right. of course."

a stab of guilt prods at my stomach as his hesitant tone passes through my ears. "no, i mean, thanks for being worried about me and all...to be honest, you could keep talking and i wouldn't mind, it's kind of comforting to talk to you," i fumble, hardly realizing what i have even said before i squeeze my lips shut and feel the red peek up from under my skin. oh my god, did i just say that?

i'm dreading his response. god, why can't i handle something as simple as a conversation? my heart skips stones in a lake of confusion, a brief time of panic before one of them sinks. a placid laugh fills my ears, sweeping my humiliation away with its warmth.

"no, it's fine. dumbass" dream's smiles through his cheeks. as soon as i rationalize with my inclinations, a warmth envelops my hand and my mind begins to slow.

i barely realize what's happening until i glimpse at the source of my basement. dream's hand is on top of mine, fingers softly webbing in between, tangling themselves into little crevices, filling the tepid air with a heavy heat.

if i wasn't already pushed to the edge, this really shoved me over. a sweltering sensation wriggles its way up to my cheeks, engulfing them in a deep red. my throat goes dry and clogs with anticipation.

overcome with fervor, sticky sweat grows like weeds buried in the lines of my palms. swallowing hard, i can only stare his way, at his lips of lush rose, the tip of his nose upturned from the bridge between his eyes, cheekbones propping up alabaster skin.

and oh my god, i want to touch him so badly i could die and then dream looks at me. the creases under his bottom lashes are whispering grins to his mouth and the fathomless blue of his eyes shrouds me in a tingling comfort.

did i already say i had been pushed over? well if there was a way to fall farther, to plunge into a bottomless pit of hunger, i would be tumbling hard. the next thing i know my arms are wrapped around his neck and my whole body is leaning into his warmth.

our noses bump as the distance between us closes, eyelids splitting down, unsure of what happens next. my chest is aching with craving when i feel his hair tickle my fingers, breath sultry against my lips. then, everything falls apart.

our lips fit together, closing around each other at contact, his hands are tracing my goosebumps now, circling his fingers on my neck and raveling into my hair.

everything slows down, and everything is heavy and so hot it feels feverish. every pore on my skin squirms with indemnification, as though all other times i have felt happy have never meant anything compared to this second.

this second that, given my disposition, still didn't seem entirely possible and yet, the feeling of his warmth seeping into the dents on my skin is entirely real.

i'm not imagining the way his lips are pressing tighter, closing his body into mine as if there were never space between us, heart scratching pulses into my chest, tight and short of breath.

i am swallowed in a dark sensation when he pulls away, but the aftertaste of his kiss dances on the cracks between my lips, bittersweet as golden honey wrapped in cold iced tea heart steady now, no longer fumbling over cracks in cement but breaking into fast stride.

i chart the stars in his raven hair until i can hold him from his cheeks. i touch the tip of my nose to his, biting my bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"i waited way too long for that, idiot."

"i know." is his only remark before he pulls me back in deep, heart diving as i enter again.

and god, how i wouldn't mind staying there forever.


	6. please [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll see...
> 
> ! no reposting anywhere !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my socials!:   
> insta: yourdailydoseofdnf   
> tiktok: candaceisonline / roxywritefanfics   
> wattpad: notdrista
> 
> ! NO REPOSTING ANYWHERE !

dream watches as george puts his knees on each side of his hips, and gasps a little at the way he looks so handsome on top of him, staring at his body. "you're so perfect." george whispers as he lowers his upper body so his mouth finds their place on that one spot between the shoulder and the neck that dream likes and reacts to so much.

george licks ferociously and bites gently, just the way dream usually enjoys it. he moves his head to the right to give george more space and chills start to appear on his burning skin. "i love you so much", george says, and dream answers "i love you too, george. so much".

saying his name always feels very intimate. his boyfriend's hands explore his huge torso and one of his hands goes down, down, down, until it reaches the inner thighs and george squeezes it, earning a moan from dream.

he lowers his head to reach dream's cock and sucks for a little while, taking care of the neglected hardening cock of his boyfriend.

dream breathes heavily as he takes george's locks in his hands. "ah, george- please", his voice is deeper, raspier. he feels so good under george's expert touch that he can't even see clearly, a smile forming on his lips.

the dizziness he gets from the other's touch is delectable. george stops sucking and puts his hands on his lover's shoulders.

"i know you love this." he smirks, his eyes almost black from the intense desire. their torsos pressed against each other, george places their cocks against each other and closes the gap between their stomachs.

dream holds his breath and grabs george's ass tightly making him whimper. he starts rocking his hips against dream's, their cocks pressed together.

if dream was hard before, it's nothing compared to the way he feels right now, on the verge of exploding. he responds to george's hips by rocking his own upwards, matching his fastening pace. his skin is hot, too hot. their bodies are so close and yet it's not enough, dream wants more, he chases more and more.

george's whimpers and moans are uncontrollable and so are dream's. their pleading growls and whispers between a kiss or two, almost like sacred chants, filling the bedroom and their souls.

they move faster and faster, their aching cocks pressing closer, hungrier, better. george hungrily takes claim of dream's lips with his own for a heated, wet kiss.

the sounds of sweat and the clapping of skin against skin play along their secret chants until it's time for the grand final and they both shout their orgasm from the back of their throat.


	7. thunder [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is scared of thunders and dream comforts him...
> 
> ! no reposting anywhere !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my socials!:   
> insta: yourdailydoseofdnf   
> tiktok: candaceisonline / roxywritefanfics   
> wattpad: notdrista
> 
> ! NO REPOSTING ANYWHERE !

"dream," george whispers, nudging his shoulder. after an unsuccessful attempt at retrieving their cellphones in the pitch dark, both boys somehow made it to the floor of george's bedroom, deciding that waiting-out the blackout was best.

"yeah?" dream says, turning his head to look at him through the darkness.

"do you think that maybe-" george's question dies in his throat as another crack of thunder sounds in the distance.

at that, dream starts to giggle. "are you scared, george?" he teases.

"shut up." he says, and dream can tell that he's blushing.

"do you want me to hold your hand?" he jokes, but george doesn't respond.

thunder booms, much louder than last time, and george's shoulders tense without him realizing. dream notices.

slowly, he reaches out and grabs george's hand, intertwining their fingers.

they sit in silence for a while, listening to the muffled sound of heavy rain slapping against the windows.

"thank you," george says softly.

"anytime," dream replies with a squeeze, and for a moment, george thinks that his heart may have skipped a beat.


	8. breakfast [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and dream makes breakfast...
> 
> ! no reposting !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me socials:  
> insta: yourdailydoseofdnf  
> tiktok: candaceisonline / roxywritesfanfics  
> wattpad: notdrista
> 
> ! NO REPOSTINGG !

MY FRIEND🙄 HELPED ME MAKE THIS 💃

dream woke up to an brown mop of hair in his face, unmoving and unnerved. he'd gotten used to this scene on days where he and george didn't have to do any streams and were allowed to sleep in. dream looked at how he and george were situated, their arms around each other, george putting a leg over dream's, tangling them together. 

dream lifted a hand to ruffle george's soft hair, the sight of his hair making dream grin. he loved waking up to george's hair, despite it being so unruly in the morning. it was like a constant reminder that his partner would always be by his side, no matter what the two of them were doing. 

"dreamiee," george groaned, looking up at dream. "your turn to make breakfast."

dream rolled his eyes, still running his hand through george's hair. "good morning to you too, dumbass. why can't you make breakfast?"

george shrugged, huddling closer to dream. "lazy today. tour turn!"

"you always say that," dream said. "wanna make breakfast together?"

george perked up. "oh! yes, dream! let's do that!"

dream hummed, moving george's messy hair to kiss his forehead. "you can cook, you know."

"no❤️, but it's so much fun with you!" george exclaimed. "do you think we can have lunch? i want to try that one power curry thing you did in a commercial." 

dream flushed. "that was embarrassing, let's not remember that."

"fine," george pouted. "what do you want to eat then?"

dream grunted, "instant ramen."

"hmm really?"

dream hummed. "too lazy to actually cook. unless you want to make something."

george sighed. "fine. did you brush your teeth?"

"no morning kisses," dream responded. "morning breath, dumbass."

george pouted. "let's go to the bathroom then! brush time!"

dream sighed as george sat up, playing with dream's hair. "so messy," he commented, poking dream's forehead.

"you know what," dream started, taking hold of george's hand to prevent him from poking him further. "i'll go back to sleep. you make instant ramen."

"it's just heating up water, dummy," george muttered. "let's go!"

dream rolled his eyes, following george as he walked to their bathroom, watching as george handed him his toothbrush with toothpaste already on it. dream accepted the toothbrush, the two of them brushing their teeth at the same time.

it was times like this where dream wondered how they fell into the habit of doing stuff like brushing their teeth together and waking up with each other. he was grateful for their system of things, though, watching as george spit out his toothpaste.

"finished before you again." george smiled. "you're getting rusty!"

dream rolled his eyes, spitting out his toothpaste. "you just brush too fast, dumbass. maybe you aren't cleaning all the areas you're supposed to."

"maybe you're just so slow and are making excuses," george teased, sticking his tongue out.

dream put his toothbrush back, walking out of the bathroom hearing george bounce behind him, grabbing his hand as they reached their kitchen.

"RAMMMENNNN" george said, bouncing as he took out packets of the instant ramen they had, hearing dream heating the water up.

"DUMBASS, don't take out too much🙄, dream said. "we won't be able to finish it."

"i'm hungry!" george exclaimed. "if you won't finish it, i will!"

dream hummed. "best you do. maybe you'll grow a little bit. did i tell you what tommy said when we were playing volleyball?"

"no," george said, turning around quickly to face dream. "what did he say? he isn't that much taller than me!"

"he told me he didn't see you when you blocked one of his spikes because you were so tiny," dream said while smiling, taking one of the ramen packets george took out and opening it. 

"no way!" george exclaimed. "i'm not that fucking small!" (yes you are george 😐)

dream snorted. "in pro-volleyball standards, you're shorter than you should be."

george pouted. "we are not arguing about my height! i just want to eat ramen!"

"i like your height, though," dream said. "It reminds me of... puppies. small." 💀

george giggled. "you're so bad at describing things. i remind you of puppies because they're small?"

dream rolled his eyes. "well yeah, i was going to say cute too, but you interrupted me, so i'm not saying it."

george sighed. "whatever. all that matters is that you like my height! i like yours, too!"

"glad we established that," dream said, putting in the last instant ramen into the bowl on the stove. 

george came up from behind dream, putting his arms around him, embracing him. "love you, dream 😍😍," he muttered, his mouth muffled by dream's shirt.

dream hummed, putting his hands on top of george's. "i love you too, idiot."

the two of them stayed in a blissful silence, george with his arms around dream as dream cooked the instant ramen. dream felt a slight pull, letting the noodles set before turning to george.

the smaller smiled. "let's dance while we wait. it'll be good practice for our wedding." 

george hummed, grabbing Hinata's hand. "have you danced before, dumbass?" 

george shook his head. "i've seen videos though! trust me, i can do this!" (yeah no, i'm not trusting you) george's eyes narrowed as he met dream's gaze. "have you?"

"kind of," dream answered. "my mom kind of taught me when she was learning how to slow dance for her ex boyfriend. just follow my lead."

george nodded, letting dream lead his feet. he held onto george's back as they danced around their kitchen, listening to the sound of each other's heartbeat as they danced around their kitchen island, george giggling if he accidentally stepped on dream's feet. dream would grunt and step on george's feet back, only making george laugh a little more.

"you're so bad at dancing," dream commented after a while. "maybe we shouldn't do this for our wedding. let's play minecraft instead."

"HEY" george shouted. "i just haven't done it before. this is why we're practicing, drEam!"

dream rolled his eyes, letting his head fall onto george's shoulder as they continued to dance. "you'll get better with practice. like minecraft," he whispered, 

george huffed. "whatever! i'll get better, and i won't step on your feet anymore."

just as he said that, he stepped on dream's foot. dream let out a breath and stepped back. "i'll be ready for when you get better, dumbass."

"of course!" george exclaimed.

the two of them danced a few more rounds around their kitchen island as their instant ramen cooked. they wouldn't ask for anything more than each other, dancing with each other in silence as they waited for their food.


	9. fun [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don’t even know how to explain this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta: yourdailydoseofdnf  
> tiktok: candaceisonline / roxywritesfanfics  
> wattpad: notdrista
> 
> ! NO REPOSTINGG !

george always got away with whatever he wanted. dream hated it.

walking down the roads of the dream smp, he growls deeply seeing that the door to his house was cracked open. he hoped it wasn't george but when he heard a happy little giggle his hopes were crushed. the door quickly slides open as george peeks out with a big smile.

"hello dream~" george says cheerfully. dream makes a disgusted expression and yanks george out of his room.

"how many times have i told you to not go in my room!" dream shouts looking into his room. he became a bit distressed at the absolute mess his room is.

"oh well i was looking for something i thought you might have had but i guess i was wrong~" george says with a smirk walking by him and leaving dream to clean up the mess.

It was easy to find george again.. 

"Ah dream hello~" george says with a cheerful look walking into his room. He was about to ask how cleaning was doing when he was shoved onto the bed being choked out. "H-hey you can't- dream~" george cries out gripping at dream's wrists as the others fingers dug into his throat cutting off the air flow.

"You can't say shit you little bitch cause I got permission to do whatever I want to you," dream says with a smirk finding amusement in the shiver that went through george's body. He soon put even more pressure on george's throat until the shorter went unconscious. george's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as dream pulled his hands away making another disgusted expression seeing that george got hard from being choked.

"Fucking nasty," dream mutters with a smirk before flipping george onto his stomach the smaller male still unconscious. finding some rope dream decided to bound george's arms to the headboard of his bed before waiting for him to wake up.

george whimpers softly waking up with a light blush having been completely off guard when dream so easily choked him. Trying to get up he realized his arms were tied and he looked around the room going wide eyed when he saw dream sitting in a chair watching him.

"Ah, hey, haha.. uh, no hard feelings.. right..?" george asks nervously but dream knew the other liked his current situation by the way george's hips slowly slid up into the air.

"Tch, fucking masochist," dream says as he got up and roughly slapped george's ass smirking when george moaned into the pillows on the bed.

"You really are a pervert," dream mentions before yanking george's pants down. "Getting hard from being choked and spanked. It's like you purposefully act out to get punished~"Getting a bit bored, dream climbed onto the bed with a smirk shoving george's head into the pillows.

"You think you can handle it without being stretched? Even if you can't I'm not giving you mercy brat," dream says sadistically being pretty hard as well now he got his own pants undone and pulled down. george gasps lightly when he feels dream's dick against his entrance letting out a small whimper he clenched his fists.

He didn't give george a warning and just slammed fully inside groaning in pleasure as he bottomed out in the tight heat. george cried out loudly in painful bliss, his back arching and ass going higher to meet dream's hips, tears filling his eyes. 

dream was quick to shove george's head back into the pillows muffling his begging and whimpering. Easily pulling out until only the tip was left in george he slammed roughly back into him letting out a low groan.

"Fuck you're tight," dream mumbles holding george's hip with his bloodied right hand finding if amusing how george wasn't healing himself. Slowly dream built up a rough and deep pace groaning in pleasure, but he soon sped up as well slamming deep inside the shorter. george cries out against the pillows moaning and panting heavily, the tears rolling down his cheeks freely. He gasps and yelps loudly when his prostate gets slammed against making him tighten even further around dream.

"There.. there there there, please, dream please there!" george begs into the pillow rocking his hips back desperately. dream decided to give a little mercy to george and gripped the smaller males waist with both hands slamming deep into him making sure to hit george's prostate with each thrust listening to the others moans going higher in pitch with each thrust. He could tell the other was close so he gripped the base of george's cock roughly while he kept thrusting into the spot. george shrieks softly when his dick is squeezed it makes him squirm against the binds on his wrists and he turns his head whimpering softly.

"dream.. please.. I need to cum pplleeaassee~" george begs softly as tears rolled freely down his cheeks. It made dream smirk and just go even rougher.

"You can cum after I do george," dream says, smirking, keeping his hold firm while watching george yelp and whine. "Shut the fuck up before I rip your tongue out.. or would you like that~" dream groans in pleasure, slamming deep into the other when george's body starts convulsing. george let out a loud gurgled moan. dream smirks laughing a bit since, watching george bite onto his pillow. 

dream grinds deep in george groaning in pleasure. He noticed how george seems to have gone limp so grabbed him by the hair yanking his head up. He saw that george was completely out of it as tears kept rolling down his cheeks his tongue was healed at least. dream smirks and let's george's hair go watching the others upper body fall limply to the bed.

"Fun~" dream says, chuckling and continuing his brutal pace listening to the small whimpers that left george's lips. Finally dream thrusted deep into george and groaned in pleasure cumming inside him. He released george's member and stroked him quickly, george gasping his body shaking and tensing up. george cries out in overstimulation, cumming a lot on dream's blankets breathing heavy.


	10. simp [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah...
> 
> ! no reposting !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my socialss:  
> insta: yourdailydoseofdnf  
> tiktok: candaceisonline / roxywritesfanfics  
> wattpad: notdrista
> 
> ! NO REPOSTINGGG !

"Do it," george says, words thick on his tongue.

Dream's fingers pause their mindless tapping. "You want that?" he murmurs, breath hot against the base of george's spine, and george's whole body shakes with anticipation. "Want me to rip you apart?"

"Yes," george whines. "Please."

Dream groans and straightens up, and the sudden loss of contact makes george whine even louder. dream shushes him, rubbing fingers up and down his sides.

"Face the door, baby," dream says. "Don't want you to hit your pretty head on the mirror."

It takes so much effort for george to figure out how his limbs work, but he manages to push himself up onto his hands and knees and adjust his position so that he's facing the door. He rests his cheek on his arm, facing the mirror, and he can see his own wrecked image. 

His hair is a mess, long bangs falling against his red cheeks. His eyes are wet and his mouth is bitten raw and there's a palpable tremble in his limbs. He shifts his gaze down the line of his body just in time to see dream rolling on a condom, and the spit wells in his mouth so fast that it drips out of the corner of his mouth. 

Aside from the flush high on his cheekbones and the fact that he's ridiculously hard, dream looks completely unfazed by what they're doing, looks completely in control.

George must make some sort of sound because dream's eyes flick to his in the mirror, and his lips curve in the slightest smile. He shuffles forward and taps his dick between george's cheeks, grin widening when george automatically rolls his hips back.

"You want it?" dream says, teasing, and george wiggles his butt in response. He can't get his mouth to work, can't do anything except rock against dream and hope that he gives him what he wants. "God, george. You drive me crazy."

If he was more with it, george would say that dream drives him crazy, too. He'd say that he's wanted this since he first watched dream crawling around on the floor while dancing. He'd say that he's always admired him, maybe even loves him, but he can't. 

He can't because dream slides into him, unexpected and all at once, and it feels like george is choking, filled so much that he can't even breathe. dream groans, fingers gripping his ass, hips rocking without ever fully pulling out

"Can't believe no one wants to fuck this tight ass," dream says. "You deserve it, george."

George doesn't know why that makes him cry, but it does, tears suddenly spilling down his cheeks. dream must see, or at least hear him, because he groans, long and low, and starts a ruthless pace that fucks the sobs out of george's chest. 

And george can't do anything except take it, can't even close his eyes against the sight of himself getting fucked thoroughly in the mirror.

George's cries echo loud in his ears, echo even louder in the empty room, and he can still hear dream's own grunts over the sound of their skin slapping together. They're too loud but george can't do anything to stop the noises spilling from his mouth. 

Everything hurts in the best way possible, the sting of irritated skin and his knees rubbing raw against the floor and the deep ache in his gut. His mind is blissfully blank, nothing but white noise and his own snot covered reflection and a hazy pleasure that is building so fast that it should be terrifying.

He comes with a broken sob, white hot pleasure so overwhelming that for a moment george can't breathe. His knees slide open and his hips burn at the stretch. 

His entire body shakes and still the pleasure comes, wave after wave of it. george's voice feels scratchy in his throat and he can't stop crying and he can't even think and dream doesn't stop; he's still gripping his hips, holding on so tightly that it hurts, and fucking into him like a man possessed. 

He's saying something, a string of words that george can't even comprehend, some blend of good and god and tight and pretty.

When dream pulls out it's so sudden that george shouts. He hears the wet, plasticky sound of the condom being ripped off and tossed somewhere, hears the frantic slapping of dream getting himself off, hears dream's soft grunts and low moans. 

When he feels warm wetness hit his back, time seems to slow. The frantic energy fades, and george collapses fully onto the floor, mind slowly piecing itself back together as he calms down.

He groans as he rolls onto his back, flinging his arm over his eyes. Even the dim lighting is too much. Everything is too much when his body feels like limp spaghetti and his head is fuzzy like he's getting over a contact high. 

"What?" dream asks, his voice startlingly close. george glances over and realizes that dream is lying next to him, one arm pressed against the mirror, chest heaving like he's run a marathon. 

"You fucking simp," he says, and dream half-heartedly smacks his stomach.


	11. busy [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omegaverse hhaehehahhe...
> 
> ! no reposting !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont repost anywhere

Dream looked down at the medium-sized box and felt a slight stir of excitement in his stomach even though he was still processing the information george gave him. Maybe he should at least give it a try? His omega side purred.

Dream opened the box and was surprised to see very fancy-looking dildos, vibrators, and even an onahole that looks like a fanged mouth. dream now regretted opening the box and he was sure on how to proceed.

He could feel his body get hotter at the sight of them all, He was hot enough to start sweating at this point. He glanced over at his bed, The sheets were fresh and pillows changed for more fluffy ones too, george knew dream didn't like being dirty.

Dream set the box on his bedside table and closed the curtain to his window and made sure to lock the tarence, He didn't want someone wandering in while he was getting down and dirty.

dream pulled out a loose oversized shirt from his nightstand and set it on the edge of the bed neatly folded. He next went to his bathroom and drew himself a bath.

He got in the crystal clear water and tried to relax himself as much as possible, Despite dream not being sure he wasn't entirely straight he wasn't to sure about anal. dream made sure to wash every inch of his body.

When he was done he drained the water and set aside a clean towel so he could clean himself up before dinner.

Dream glanced at himself in the mirror, He was flushed from head to toe, It also seemed that his arms and legs was slowly turning a lighter color or going away completely. It was likely a side effect.

He knew omegas often softened and curved up around the times of their heat. dream though was still very muscular.

Dream dried off and walked back into his room, He pulled on the oversized long sleeve shirt and made himself comfortable on his bed, dream pulled the box over to him. He wasn't sure what he should try so he pulled out one of the many color variation dildos.

It was white and didn't look like a human cock, It was a decent size at the tip but slowly grew in size from the tip to the base, It had both bumps and ridges. dream checked himself, He wasn't slick and had no lube so he laid down and relaxed.

He traced his finger over some of the bumps before deciding to lick it. dream ran his tongue along with the white dildo while moving his free hand down to his chest and sliding it all the way down his stomach.

dream groped himself and made slight humping motions on the mattress. dream rolled on his stomach chest to the bed and ass in the air.

Much to his surprise he felt his penis stir and felt the beginning presence of slick dribble down his thighs. In the pit of his stomach, he felt himself getting hotter. Dream in a leap of faith moved his fingers to massage his entrance.

He pushed three in with no problem, dream was very surprised. His body had yet to fully change so being able to create this much slick in so little time was... dream ignored the thoughts and rolled back onto his back.

He didn't notice he was panting. dream pulled the dildo out of his mouth when he noticed something on the bottom.

It was an on and off switch, dream flipped it on "bzZzz" It made a low rumbling. dream moved it to his entrance with little hesitation while one of his hands rubbed the light pink nubs on his chest, when dream felt the tip enter he gasped.

Slick rushed down his thighs and coated the dildo. dream didn't rest for a moment and worked its way in, The vibrating was lighter at the tip but deeper at the base. It made dream want to get it as deep as it could possibly go.

"hmm ahh" dream moaned out.

Dream fucked himself over and over again into his first orgasm it felt amazing to him. After his second he sat up and tried his best to ride the dildo but it wasn't reaching deep enough into him, and he was getting increasingly aggravated.

dream glanced into the box but nothing in there looked big enough for him. He wanted to be stretched— to be full.

He whimpered and buried his face into his pillow, His own hand jacking himself off while he thrusting the dildo in his ass repeatedly.

"dream?" sapnap asked through the door and knocked, dream paused his breath stilling, and quickly threw the dildo out of him.

"yeah?" He answered quickly, "don't come in im busy," He quickly added. "alright, i brought you suppressants with some dessert. also when are you coming out?" sapnap questioned.

"uh, that... yes i'll be out in 30 minutes, and leave what you brought by the door please" dream quickly asked. It was very clear to sapnap why dream was busy and personally 😏

"yeah alright man"


End file.
